Ashley and Will decides it's time to teach Magnus a lesson
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Ashley and will decide it's time to put Magnus in her place.


Ashley and Will decides it's time to teach Magnus a lesson she will now never forget. Magnus is yelling at the two of them now about why they never told her what was going on in the Sanctuary at all.

Magnus, Will tries to say. She interrupts him before he can say anything to her. Ashley also tries to say something to her mom. Both are cut off as well before she can come to the will's rescue.

"Will what you think were then. Do you know what it's going to cost me to get the Sanctuary Committee now to prove the money for me again?'

"So I can fix the damage you and Ashley has caused now around this place."

No, I don't think I recognize the point of this Magnus now. But to me that is not the point you're trying to make is it.

What you mean she said yelling at him?

Well if you think about this. It has more to do with the way we never you. Me and Ashley that was in love is what it has to do with.

You're taking it all out on me just because I never came to you in the first place now and asked you if it was all right to go out with your daughter now.

As well to the point it that I know for a faceted you would have never aloud your daughter to ever go out with me if you found out.

To me it looks like you are more interested in yelling at the both of us now than trying to ask is what really happens then and why?

Mom he is right and I have to agree with him now with this you're more interested in what we didn't tell you then fixing this.

"Ashley goes to your room now."

No Mom I won't go to my room. In fact I have to agree. With what he said today?

"As for you now, Will you're to go to you and get the paperwork done that to fix what you to both dead now here."

Fine Magnus. But let me just warn you that this conversation doesn't far from over here get it.

Oh yes it is Will over.

No it's not Magnus. I will go now. Will say I think she needs to now learn a lesson here and a good one.

Will, she say what you have in mind for the lesson and what it involve then?

Ashley do you have any kind of toys in your room at all and I don't mean the playing young kids toy at all.

If you remember I thought you said you had your own toys that are Adult toys for fun in your room.

Yes I do will why?

Well you have a dildo cock toy at all with you the kind you put on yourself and use?

Yes

Good, then come with me now to your room Ashley. I have a good plan now and I believe you're going to like it too

What's the plan you have in mind Will no then. If I can ask you?

Well I was thinking you put your strap on. And then put on a medium dress on so your mom can see it then storm back into her office here with an angry look on your face and loudly force the door to her office open then.

I can come in with a video camera and film you make your mom learn a hard lesson for you then. Then you tell her that you're in control and if she doesn't do that push her down and get her clothes off for her then.

What are you talking about Will that's crazy here today?

Well Ashley, you have a better idea. Then I am all ears now if not we do it my way now here then ok.

Ok. I think your way might just teach here a lesson now then.

But what if she says no to me the again you take off her clothes good thing for your mom and then handcuff her hands behind her back so she can't stop you now.

Ashley what's wrong with you now. There is nothing wrong with me mothering me and find it you that is now ok now. What are you really talking about here?

I have been told you find Ashley now and there is nothing wrong with me at all.

Yes there is you need to mom learn a lesson now here about how to behave now in the Sanctuary from now on.

What exactly did you just say to me?

You heard my mother I told you to take your clothes off right this minute or I will help you do it.

Ashley fine I will hear. But this is not over at all.

Yes mother it is now over for you. Very much all over for you now.

Ashley then calls Will to come in with the video camera now and Magnus is really shocked to see this in his hands.

Will what is going on here?

"Magnus we both thought we teach you a lesson now and teach you who is now in charge here in the Sanctuary now as well."

You mean you two are going to teach me what lesson now?

Ashley, he says show your mother what we are talking about now then.

Ok. Then takes off her dress and show the strap on that she is wearing today.

My god Ashley where did you get that and what are you going to do to me with that thing?

It's simply mother I am going to use it on you now. What? Yes mother she says as she snow parts her mom's ass cheek good and rough now. All the while Will is video taping the thing now for then.

Ashley in one has gone push the strap on cocks deep into her mother ass all the way now hard without stopping once for her now.

Magnus screams in pain now and yells stop please. Ashley please stops this it's now right what you're causing to me. I am your mother after all.

Ashley says you're my mother yes, but you're not my mother now here she tells her.

You're going to learn to obey me and will now from here on out do you hear me mom?

Yes I do Ashley. I hear you now loud and clear here.

Will walks to the front of her and tells her to open her mouth wide and good for him now.

"Will what are you going to do to me now?"

"He pulls off his pants know and to Magnus surprise know sees the biggest cock she has ever now sense in here 175 years of being a live now.

My god Will what and where are you hiding yourself now here from me this entire time now of my life?

Been writing her Magnus the time.

I still wish to know what you're going to do with that 12 and half 8 inch cock of yours to me directly?

Well if you must know I am going to get the thing into your mouth now here and fuck you. I am going to face fuck you Magnus all the while Ashley fuck your ass hard and rough now here.

"Magnus felt her daughter push hard in to hear mother ass now." "Ashley did not care now if she hurt or caused pain for her mother. The only thing that was going through her head right at this very moment was how much she loved to visit. Her own mother now struggles as this happens to her."


End file.
